Pete and Sarah the Love and the TORTURE
by winterflower146
Summary: sarah is in LOVE with a boy named pete who is invisible during the day, and a monster after 10PM. can she make him normal after his Mutation Incedent?


During Theater class, Sarah sat on the stage.

Next to Her best friend, Nikki.

"...Now what? Sit through another hour of 'Shakespeare'..." Nikki sighed.

"...Probally--" Then she noticed a flash in the corner of her eye.

It was a boy.

She asked her teacher to go to the bathroom.

And the teacher gave her a look and nodded.

Sarah ran into the hallway.

"I know your here!" She called.

He laughed.

"Of course I am!" He gave her a hug.

"Why are you here? If someone sees me talking to thin air--" Someone stood at the doorway, and saw her talking to think air.

"Who the heck you talking to?" Chrissie Said.

Chrissie was a geeky-gangster.

"THIN AIR! I mean--a ghost..." Sarah stupidly lied.

"Whatever... Byeza!" Chrissie Yelled. Then left.

Okay, now she and Pete, were alone.

"Now, WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Sarah said.

"I am here, because, I felt like it." He replied.

"Why? Are you STALKING me?" She asked.

"No!" He quickly replied.

Sarah Got an odd feeling he started to like her.

"Do you have a crush on me?" Sarah asked, with a smirk.

"Pfft. Why would I--Yes..." He addmited.

"... I knew it! I like you too. I mean, I cant DATE you. You can only be seen by me, And... your a monster atnight!"

He Sighed.

"Thats not my fault!"

"Hmph."Sarah groaned.

Sarah heard the bell ring.

"Come on..." She said, It was time for math. UGH.

He quickly sat in a chair.

"DONT SIT THERE!" Sarah screamed.

Everyone looked up at her.

"Um... UH..."

Someone sat on Pete.

And quickly gasped.

"OMG! I CANT SITTT!"

Pete got up and sighed.

"We have to find a way to make you visible." Sarah Whipered.

He nodded.

Sarah asked to go pee again.

"Now, lets think." Pete said.

Miserably.

He kissed her. Very Random.

"Uhhhh..." Sarah said.

"UM... sorry!" Pete said.

Now Sarah was disturbed.

"I cant believe IM in love with you." Sarah said, quietly.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He asked, oddly.

"Well, your invisible. I dont know when I met you, its been yeards. No One else can see you. and you are A monster at night! Its hard loving you!"

"Its hard kissing a human." He said, was it supposed to be a comeback?

"Well, I think Its just wrong." Sarah explained.

But she couldnt leave him.

He was too cute during the day.

"Thanks..." He said. Feeling insulted.

"HEY! IT IS YOUR FAULT YOURE LIKE THIS! DONT YOU REMEMBER WHEN WE WERE LIKE, 10 AND 11 YEARS OLD?! YOU WERE NORMAL! AND WE WERE NORMAL. BUT NOW, BECAUSE..." Sarah gave pete an earful, but never finished.

"Dont feel bad to say it, Sarah-bear..." Pete said, winking.

"PFFT! DONT CALL ME THAT!! AND--I DONT LIKE SAYING WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!! NO ONES HAPPY ABOUT IT! NO ONE EVEN REMEMBERS YOU, SCINCE WHEN WE WERE 13, THAT STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID SCIENTIST WANTED TO FRIGGIN MUTATE YOU!" Sarah relized she mentioned it and sighed.

She thought how much she would rather be eating a corndog.

"Listen, Sarah, that was almost 5 years ago! Your a senior now...!! You... can sue." Pete insisted.

"I'm not going to SUE somebody who has 99.9 more power in LAW then me!" Sarah stayed sat on the toilet and didnt relize the cover wasnt down. She fell in, and her jeans got all wet.

"CRAP!!" She said, loud.

"Hey, Its Okay. At least you didnt fall into a bowl of fruit Punch... That would have been VERY VERY VERY bad." He said, laughing.

Sarah laughed, for the first time today.

"Boy, do I miss when we were kids." Sarah said, after a giggle.

That when Pete was Human.

Now hes a Monster after 10 PM.

A visible monster... Rawr.

Pete sighed.

"Me too."

Sarah Glanced at her Watch.

"OH CRAP! WE'VE BEEN IN HERE FOR 20 MINUTES! OH. MY. GOD!" Sarah ran out of the stall, Pete following.

She stopped at the Math room door.

And took a deep breath.

She oppened the door.

"Miss Parkson, what took you so long?!" Mrs. Connors Said.

"Cramps...so...yeah..." Sarah Lied, holding her stomach.

"That is one thing we dont need to know."

A few people laughed.

Pete sat on the teacher.

"GET OFF NOW!" Sarah screamed.

Mrs. Connors screamed so loudly. The room peirced.


End file.
